pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Muzyka idealna
Muzyka towarzyszy ludziom już od początku. Ludzie zawsze pragnęli słuchać muzyki, tworzyć ją na coraz to innych instrumentach. Każdy chciał stworzyć muzykę, której wszyscy chcieliby słuchać. Chcieliby słuchać bez końca. Kiedy pojawiły się syntezatory, pojawiło się mnóstwo różnych brzmień. Dzięki komputerom można wykreować muzykę jaką się chce. Pewna firma muzyczna postanowiła stworzyć płytę składającą się z 10 utworów. Płyta miała nazywać się Heaven Music. I to się udało. Muzycy tworzyli krótkie sekwencje, przepuszczali je przez dziesiątki filtrów, dodawali mnóstwo efektów, przeplatali między dźwiękami sygnały o odpowiednio dobranej częstotliwości. Całość powodowała dziwne zjawisko. Dzięki wszystkim tym efektom muzyka stawała się tak niezwykła i piękna, że słuchający uzależniał się od niej. Dosłownie. Kiedy jeden z muzyków stworzył hit nr 1 na tę płytę i przesłuchał całość, zwariował. Siedział w studiu całą noc i non stop słuchał stworzonego przez siebie utworu. Kiedy koledzy przyszli nad ranem zobaczyli wykończonego kolegę na krześle który słuchał zapętlonego utworu. Kiedy próbowali go oderwać lub wyłączyć muzykę stawał się agresywny. Wezwano lekarza psychiatrę, który od razu zdecydował o leczeniu na oddziale zamkniętym. Nikt potem już nie próbował przesłuchiwać utworu, ale zapisano go na płytę na pierwszym miejscu. Płyta ukryta była w zapomnianych kartotekach firmy. Później postanowiono odkurzyć płytę z archiwów i przetestować jej wpływ na ludzi. Sprawą zainteresowało się więzienie. Dowództwo więzienia postanowiło przetestować ją na więźniach. Puszczano utwory po kolei od 10 wzwyż. 10 utwór o tytule „Raaak” po prostu podobał się więźniom, jakoś specjalnie nie wpływał na ich zachowanie. Kolejny utwór – „Wrong” bardzo się wszystkim podobał, powodował natychmiastowe poprawienie się humoru. Po przesłuchaniu następnej piosenki „Bad Choice” nastąpiła 3 godzinna przerwa. Więźniowie cały ten czas rozmawiali o tej piosence i próbowali ją śpiewać. Zostało siedem piosenek. Czas badań przedłużał się, ponieważ każda kolejna, bliżej pierwszej coraz bardziej uzależniała. Mam na myśli uzależnienie psychiczne i fizyczne. Oto co napisano w raporcie: 06.01.1998 Więźniowie wykazywali uzależnienie zarówno psychiczne i fizyczne. Nie pozwalali odciągnąć się od muzyki. Kiedy przerywano odtwarzanie utworów zmieniali nastawienie, stawali się wrodzy i atakowali wszystkich wokół, krzycząc z całych sił o ponowne włączenie. Kiedy to następowało, ponownie uspokajali się i słuchali. Kiedy jednak muzyka dalej nie była włączana, zaczęli się dusić, krwawić, wbijać sobie palce w oczy, w uszy, rozdzierać skórę na twarzy, szyi i całym ciele bardzo głośno wyjąc. W końcu umierali, niektórzy od mocnego uderzania głową w podłogę lub ścianę. Utwory uzależniały zależnie od miejsca na liście. Utwory 7, 6, 5 i 4 dawały takie same skutki abstynencji, ale one utrzymywały się od kilku godzin do 2-3 dni. Utwór 3 uzależniał na 3 miesiące, drugi na 10 lat, a pierwszy na nieznany okres czasu. Więźniowie twierdzili tak: Więzień nr 1 (testowano: 10,9,8,7,6,5) Kiedy słuchałem utworów, byłem wniebowzięty. One nadawały sens mojemu życiu, nic innego nie chciałem robić, tylko słuchać, nawet jeść się nie chciało, nic. Kiedy wyłączono mi 8 utwór, cały czas miałem go w głowie, myślałem o nim. Nic innego się nie liczyło. Więzień nr 2 (testowano te same utwory, co w przypadku pierwszego + 4 i 3. To było coś niesamowitego, ta niebiańska muzyka. Od muzyki 3 byłem uzależniony ponad 3 miesiące, nie pamiętam dokładnie. Pożywienie podawano mi dożylnie. Pamiętam sny, grała w nich ta muzyka i śniły mi się cudowne rzeczy... Więźniowie, którzy słuchali 10 lat, nie potrafili mówić, ani normalnie żyć. Ostatecznie podano im Pavulon. Nawet do teraz niektórzy nadal słuchają muzyki w podziemiach więzienia. Twórca hitu nr 1 zanim został umieszczony w izolatce, zabił 14 pielęgniarzy przegryzając im szyje. W izolatce nie było lepiej, próbował przegryźć ścianę na wylot by wyjść ze szpitala i posłuchać utworu, który udało mu się stworzyć. Zmarł w konwulsjach... Po drodze. Płytę przejęło FBI jako środek niebezpieczny dla życia i zdrowia, zniszczono wszystkie komputery firmy oraz zlikwidowano samą firmę. Ale, jest jedno ale. Jeden z ludzi skopiował jeden z utworów wcześniej na pendrive. Wrzucił go do sieci niszcząc natychmiast pendrive. Nie miał pojęcia, jaki utwór posiada, ponieważ jest on bez nazwy. Policja już go szuka. Ale wszyscy wiedzą, że jest pod tym linkiem… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet